Il y a deux sortes d'amour
by Roguinou77
Summary: Hermione tape à la porte de Fred dans la soirée pour lui annoncer qu'elle a quitté Ron. Mention de violence conjugale. FredxHermione
1. Chapter 1

**"Il y a deux sortes d'amour : l'amour insatisfait, qui vous rend odieux, et l'amour satisfait, qui vous rend idiot." Colette**

* * *

« Hermione ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

La jeune femme venait de toquer à la porte de l'appartement de son ami Fred Weasley. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était venu le voir lui. Elle ne savait pas où aller et ses pas l'avaient menés jusqu'à sa porte. Réalisant qu'elle venait sans doute de commettre une regrettable erreur, elle se retourna pour partir mais fut rattraper par le bras.

« Hermione attends. Tout va bien ? »

La jeune femme ne répondait pas et continuait à fixer le sol ce qui inquiétait un peu le rouquin. Il la tira pas le bras jusqu'à son salon. La jeune femme, qui n'avait encore jamais visité l'appartement de son ami, ne put résister et regarda autour d'elle. Elle leva alors son visage.

« Hermione ?! Qui t'a fait ça ? » Demanda Fred en prenant la jeune femme par les épaules.

Fred la secouait par les épaules sans s'en rendre compte pour qu'elle lui réponde mais il obtint l'effet inverse. Hermione était effrayé et pleurait.

« Je suis désolé Hermione je ne voulais pas te faire peur ou te faire mal », dit-il en la faisant s'asseoir sur le canapé. « Dis-moi qui t'a fais ça. »

« C'est Ron » avoua la jeune fille dans un soupir après s'être calmée.

Fred se leva brusquement en entendant ce qu'elle venait de dire et serra les poings pour s'empêcher d'aller voir son frère et de lui apprendre ce que mérite les personnes comme lui qui osait lever la main sur des femmes. Hermione voyait qu'il s'énervait alors elle parla.

« Je suis désolée je n'aurais pas du venir. Je vais partir. »

« Non ! » cria le jeune homme. Je ne te laisserais pas retourner là-bas. Tu as bien fait de venir.

Il prit place à côté d'Hermione et la prit doucement dans ses bras. Elle pleura de soulagement en apprenant qu'elle n'allait pas y retourner. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de son ami qui pour une fois ne cherchait pas à blaguer. La guerre l'avait fait mûrir et même si il était toujours d'un naturel blagueur, il était à présent capable d'être sérieux quand il le fallait.

« Tu as déjà mangé ? » demanda t-il après un certain moment.

« Je n'ai pas faim » répondit-elle.

« Il faut que tu manges. Au main un petit peu. »

« Non je ne veux pas manger. »

Fred soupira et serra la plus fort la jeune fille dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a frappé ? C'est la première fois ou c'est déjà arrivé ? »

La jeune file se crispa un instant et se figea se demandant si elle devait en parler.

« C'est pas la première fois. » répondit-elle finalement.

« Depuis combien de temps. »

« Plusieurs mois. »

« Et je n'ai rien vu. »

« c'est pas de ta faute Fred. » objecta t-elle en le regardant. « Je l'ai caché à tout le monde et puis on ne se voit pas beaucoup.

« Hermione, dis moi pourquoi il te fait du mal. »

« Il a perdu son travail. Quand je suis rentrée à la maison j'ai vu qu'il était de mauvaise humeur. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il était comme ça alors j'ai voulu lui donner une bonne nouvelle et je lui ai annoncé que j'étais enceinte. Il a commencé à s'énerver. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire que c'était de ma faute et qu'il n'aurait pas de quoi nourrir le bébé. Après je me suis emportée. Tu me connais tu sais que j'ai mauvais caractère. Il l'a pas supporté alors il m'a giflé. C'est comme ça que ça a commencé ».

« Tu n'as pas mauvais caractère Hermione. Tu es une lionne c'est tout. » répondit Fred avec un faible sourire qui contamina la jeune femme. « Et aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a frappé comme ça ? »

« Je… J'ai… J'ai perdu… Le bébé… J'ai perdu le bébé » annonça la jeune femme en pleurant.

Cette fois ci Fred n'arriva pas à calmer les pleurs de la jeune femme qui s'endormit en larme dans ses bras. Il la porta alors délicatement jusqu'à sa chambre pour qu'elle se repose plus confortablement. Après l'avoir déposé sur le lit, il caressa doucement son visage tuméfié. L se demanda brièvement si il devait informer Harry et les autres de l'état d'Hermione avant de conclure qu'il devait d'abord demander à la jeune femme si elle le voulait. Il s'allongea sur le canapé et essaya de s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin Fred se réveilla en entendant des cris provenant de sa chambre. Il se rua à l'intérieur pour y découvrir une Hermione se battant avec les draps.

« Hermione réveille toi tu fais un cauchemar ».

« Je suis désolé Fred. »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ? C'est pas grave. Je vais te préparer un petit déjeuner pendant que tu prendras une douche d'accord ? »

« D'accord merci. »

« Si tu veux te changer tu peux prendre une de mes chemises et tu trouveras des serviettes dans le meuble à côté de la douche. »

« Merci beaucoup Fred. »

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire et se rendit à la cuisine afin de préparer le petit déjeuné. Il mit la cafetière en route et s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas de pain. Il cria à travers la porte de la salle de bain à Hermione qu'il allait acheter du pain et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à revenir. Quand Hermione sortit de la salle de bain, Fred n'était pas encore revenu. Elle éteignit la cafetière et se servit une tasse en l'attendant.

Elle allait boire une première gorgée alors que la sonnette retentit. Elle hésita à ouvrir n'étant pas la propriétaire de la maison et se souvenant de son apparence puis se décida à aller voir. Elle s'attendait à voir George ou une connaissance inconnu de Fred mais c'était Ron.

« Comment tu m'as trouvé ? »demanda t-elle avec peur.

« On se dispute et toi tu vas directement baiser avec mon frère ! » hurla Ron en voyant que sa compagne portait une chemise de son frère.

Il avança vers elle d'un air menaçant. Elle se retrouva coincé par le mur du couloir elle allait lui expliquer qu'il ne s'était absolument rien passé lorsqu'il serra sa gorge avec ses deux mains. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, l'air lui manqué. Elle était à la limite de s'évanouir lorsque la pression de sa gorge disparu. Fred venait de rentrer et avait asséné un coup de poing à son frère ce qui l'avait fait lâcher la jeune fille qui était alors tombé par terre. Fred s'était précipité vers elle pour voir si elle allait bien ce qui permit à Ron de s'enfuir.

« Hermione je suis tellement désolé je n'aurais pas dû te laisser toute seule. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda t-il inquiêt.

« Je vais bien » répondit-elle d'une voix rauque.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Il a sonné et il a cru que j'avais couché avec toi alors il s'est énervé. » raconta t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Fred l'embrassa sur le front et la conduisit à la cuisine pour la faire manger un peu. Elle mangea avec difficulté mais fit des efforts pour ne pas inquiéter le rouquin. Le rester de la matinée se passa dans le silence. Ils regardaient des films moldus que Fred avait ramené d'un voyage à Londres. Au repas Fred lui demanda si elle était d'accord pour qu'il prévienne les autres de sa situation. Elle accepta lui étant reconnaissante de ne pas la laisser le faire elle même.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de bailler alors Fred lui recommanda d'aller dans sa chambre pour se reposer. Pendant ce temps il essaya de joindre Harry, Ginny, George, Percy et Neville pour leur parler de l'état de leur amie. Une demi heure plus heure ils étaient tous arrivé.

« Bon Frérot qu'est ce que tu veux » demanda Georges.

« Oui pourquoi est-ce que tu nous as tous appelé ? » demanda Percy. « Tu m'as demandé de quitter mon travail en disant que c'était très urgent et maintenant tu ne nous dis rien. » le réprimanda t-il.

« J'attendais que vous soyer tous là pour vous le dire en même temps » annonça t-il.

Puis il leur raconta toute l'histoire. L'arrivée d'Hermione chez lui, son état, ce qu'il se passait derrière la porte de Ron, la perte de l'enfant pour finir la visite de ron.

«Mais qu'est ce qui a bien put lui passer par la tête » s'énerva Harry.

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire... » avoua Perçy.

« Ron a vraiment fait ça ? » demanda Neville

« Notre frère est un en enfoiré » lâcha Georges.

« Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était enceinte. Comment va t-elle ? » s'inquiéta Ginny.

« Je vais bien » intervint Hermione.

Personne ne parla suite à son apparition. Ils étaient tous choqué de voir leur amie avec un œil au beurre noir et des traces rouges sur son cou. Harry reprit en premier ses esprits.

« Hermione je suis désolé de n'avoir jamais vu qu'il te faisait du mal. J'espère que tu me pardonnera un jour. »

« Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. »

« Nous te protégerons, Mione. Je te promet qu'avec nous il ne te fera plus jamais de mal. »

« C'est gentil Ginny. »

« Si tu as besoin de soin je peux m'occuper de toi. Je peux enlever son coquard en moins de deux. N'oublie pas que je suis médicomage. » indiqua Neville.

« Tu devrais aller dans la chambre avec Neville » conseilla Fred en voyant que la jeune femme allait refuser.

Voyant qu'elle n'allait pas avoir le choix et il alla pour se faire soigner.

« Que va dire maman ? » demanda Percy.

« C'est tout ce qui t'inquiète ? » répliqua Georges.

« Bien sûr que non ! » répondit il

« Ne commençait pas à vous battre » les arrêta Fred. « Nous n'avons pas besoin de ça ».

Les deux hommes fixèrent le sol se rendant compte qu'ils étaient ridicule à se battre ainsi en de pareilles circonstances. Ils discutaient de choses plus légère pour détendre l'atmosphère jusqu'à ce que Hermione revienne.

« Whoua Neville tu fais des miracles ! » s'exclama la plus jeunes des Weasley. « On ne voit presque plus rien ! »

Hermine sourit rassurée de savoir que ses amis n'allaient plus avoir de pitié au moins sur son apparence. Fred proposa de regarder un film tous ensemble avant de laisser tout le monde partir. Le soir tomba rapidement et il proposa à Hermione d'aller se coucher. Mais quand il se dirigea vers le canapé elle l'arrêta.

« Tu peux dormir avec moi ? » demanda t-elle timidement. « il y a assez de place pour deux et je suis plus rassurée quand tu es avec moi. J'ai peur de faire un cauchemar. Et puis c'est ton lit. »

« D'accord allons y. »

Fred l'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre. Il la laissa choisir le côté qu'elle préférait alors que d'ordinaire il bataillait avec ses conquêtes pour obtenir le côté droit. Ensuite il s'allongea et laissa la jeune femme se blottir dans ses bras.

« Je peux te poser une question Fred ? »

« Oui bien sûr. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que Ron a cru que nous avions passé la nuit ensemble ? »

Fred hésita à répondre mais il se dit que la jeune femme lui avait tout raconté alors il se décida à parler.

« Je crois qu'il sait que j'éprouve des sentiments pour toi. En fait non, il sait que j'ai des sentiments pour toi depuis ta 5e année à Poudlard. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu ressentes la même chose pour moi. Je veux juste être là pour toi. »

Hermione était abasourdie. Jamais elle n'aurait put imaginée qu'elle plaisait à Fred. Elle se remémora cette période et se rendit compte que c'est à ce moment là qu'il avait commencé à prendre ses distances avec elle.

« Moi aussi j'étais amoureuse de toi. Je pensais que ce n'était pas réciproque et que comme tu était pus âgé tu n'en aurait rien à faire d'une gamine comme moi. » expliqua t-il. « Mais je ne suis pas prête à recommencer une relation avec quelqu'un. » ajouta t-elle en voyant une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de son ami.

« Je comprends Hermione. J'attendrais que tu sois prête même si ça doit te prendre plusieurs années. »

Il l'embrassa sur le front et la serra dans ses bras pour s'endormir paisiblement avec l'espoir qu'un jour ils finiraient en couple.

* * *

 **Si l'histoire vous a plu n'hésitez pas à la suivre au cas où je poste une suite.**


	2. Chapter 2

**J'ai enfin réussi à trouver du temps pour vous écrire le deuxième chapitre ! Excusez moi pour le temps que j'ai mis mais avec les partiels qui approchaient j'ai pas réussi à trouver du temps.**

* * *

« Bon les gars nous devons élaborer une stratégie. » annonça Fred.

« Une stratégie ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu excessif ? » demanda timidement Neville.

« Non » répondit le roux. « Tu n'as pas vu ce que moi j'ai vu. Il était tellement en colère qu'il était violent. Je n'ai reconnu mon frère ». répondit-il tristement.

Fred avait fait venir Harry, Georges et Neville pour leurs demander de l'aider à aller chercher les affaires d'Hermione chez Ron. Hermione et lui avaient décidé à leur réveil d'y aller dans la journée de façon à ne pas laisser traîner la situation plus que nécessaire. Il avait donc fait appel à ses amis ainsi qu'à son frère jumeau.

« Harry c'est toi qui dirigera les opérations ! » annonça Fred.

« Les opérations ? Et pourquoi moi d'abord ? » se plaignit le survivant.

« Avec toutes les batailles que tu as mené tu es le mieux placé. »

« On ne devrait pas attendre Percy ? » demanda t-il pour gagner un peu de temps.

« Non il ne veut pas encore sécher le boulot alors on va se débrouiller sans lui. Alors, ton plan ? »

« Fred tu exagères » intervint Hermione. « Ce n'est pas une bataille. »

Hermione venait de faire son apparition. Elle adressa un regard désolé à Harry qui ne savait plus où se mettre face au caractère exubérant de son ami. Elle était sortie de la chambre en entendant les cris de Georges qui n'était pas très discret en raison de sa colère. Elle était beaucoup touchée de constater à quelle point il tenait à elle et en même temps elle était très triste de ne pas pouvoir retourner son amour. Sans même s'en rendre compte elle avait baissé la tête et Fred était à ses côtés.

« Tout vas bien Hermione ? » demanda t-il en relevant sa tête.

« Je vais bien oui. J'ai juste hâte que tout ça finisse. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas on s'en occupe. »

Fred reprit place sur le canapé entraînant avec lui la jeune fille.

« Bon puisque visiblement Harry ne veut pas faire de plan on a qu'à y aller tout de suite. » lança Fred.

« C'est pas une bonne idée. » répondit Hermione.

« Pourquoi ça ? » demanda le roux.

« Il ne travaille pas ce matin. Il vaut mieux y aller pendant son absence. Je vous remercie tous d'être venus pour m'aider mais si je peux éviter la confrontation, je préférerai. »

« Je comprends » intervint alors Neville. « Nous pouvons peut-être regarder à nouveau ta boîte à image en attendant. »

« Tu aimes vraiment ça à ce que je vois ».

Hermione sourit à son ami. Elle avait de la chance d'être tombée sur des sorciers qui essayaient de comprendre la « culture moldue ». Certains sorciers ne voulaient pas en entendre parler dont les mangemort où les sorciers de sang pur. La plupart des autres sorciers voulaient bien la connaître mais ils la trouvaient bien trop compliqué. Neville faisait partie de ceux qui s'y intéressé et même si il n'arrivait toujours pas à retenir le nom de la télévision, elle en était ravie. Elle lui souriait lorsqu'elle eût une idée.

« Et si on allait au cinéma ! » s'exclama t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Georges.

« C'est une sortes de grande boîte à image. » répondit Hermione en regardant Neville.

« C'est une bonne idée Hermione » intervint Harry.

Georges ne donna pas son avis mais pris sa veste et tendit la main à Hermione pour l'aider à ses lever. Elle lui sourit comme jamais avant d'encourager ses amis à les suivre. Sur le chemin Harry obligea presque ses amis à s'arrêter à la boutique de Quidditch pour acheter de nouveaux gants et Neville chez l'herboriste pour voir si ils avaient reçu des nouveaux produits de bonne qualité.

« Bon les garçons si on ne se dépêche pas on ne pourra pas aller au ciné. » indiqua Hermione.

« Pardon Hermione on voulait juste profiter d'être là pour faire des achats mais on arrête maintenant. » s'excusa Harry.

Le groupe se remit en route jusqu'au passage qui leur permettrait de rejoindre le Londres moldus. La séance se termina trop rapidement au goût d'Hermione qui avait peur de retourner là où elle avait vécu les pires moment de sa vie. Elle aurait préféré que le film dure plus longtemps.

« Tout va bien Mione ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui. » répondit-elle. « C'est juste que je ne suis plus très sûre de vouloir y aller. »

« Hermione » commença Fred « Il faut que tu récupères des affaires tu ne peux pas porter indéfiniment mes vêtements. » Puis il continua en chuchotant à son oreille « Même si j'adore ça ».

Hermione ne semblait pas très à l'aise. Même si la remarque de Fred l'avait faire rougir et sourire, elle n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Elle sentait les regards de ses amis sur elle. D'un coup, elle se sentit plus forte entourée comme elle l'était.

« Bon allons-y. » lança t-elle.

Le groupe se mit en route jusqu'à l'appartement qu'Hermione partageait auparavant avec Ron. Ce dernier n'était pas là ce qui rassura le petit groupe qui commença à prendre les affaires nécessaire. Hermione commença par le salon. Elle regardait la bibliothèque et essayait de choisir ceux qu'elle préférait pour les emporter.

« Je ne vois mal Ron lire, il sont tous à toi ? » demanda Georges.

« Oui ce sont les miens. »

« Alors tu peux tous les emporter. »

« Fred, nous sommes quatre, nous ne pouvons pas tout prendre. Ne t'inquiète pas je vais choisir. »

« D'accord » répondit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Il allait s'en aller lorsque la jeune femme le retint.

« Attend. Tu veux bien aller prendre mes vêtements dans la chambre ? »

« Tu veux que je vois tes dessous ? » demanda t-il en plaisantant.

« S'il-te-plaît Fred. Je ne veux pas y retourner. »

« Pourquoi ça ? » demanda t-il gravement.

« Je ne veux pas en parler. »

« Pas de problème, j'y vais. »

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur le front et parti exécuter la mission que lui avait confié la femme dont il était tombé amoureux. Hermione, quant à elle, avait réussi à choisir une dizaine de livre qu'elle souhaitait garder. Elle aurait voulu prendre ses livres de Poudlard en souvenir mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en prendre trop.

« Si tu veux Hermione je pourrais te donner les miens. » proposa gentiment Neville.

« C'est gentil Neville mais ça ne sera pas pareil. C'est pas grave de toute manière Poudlard c'est finit.

Les deux amis se souriaient lorsqu'un grand bruit se fit entendre.

« Après avoir couché avec mon frère, tu te met avec Neville ?! » s'exclama Ron.

« Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! » répliqua le concerné en se mettant devant la jeune femme pour la protéger.

Rapidement les autres garçons se mirent eux aussi devant Hermione pour la protéger de Ron.

« On est venus récupérer ses affaires alors maintenant tu vas nous laisser repartir. » expliqua Fred.

« Hors de question. Hermione est à moi alors elle va rester avec moi ! » cria le Rouquin.

Harry fut le premier à perdre le contrôle. Il fonça sur Ron et le plaqua au mur.

« Tu es un devenu un sale type. J'ai honte d'avoir été ton ami. » puis s'adressant à Hermione « Partez je vous rejoins dans un instant. Ron et moi nous allons avoir une petite discussion. »

Sans se faire prier, ils sortirent de l'appartement. Ils retournèrent rapidement jusque chez Fred. Hermione craqua et se mit à pleurer dès qu'elle eût passé la porte d'entré. Fred la prit dans ses bras et caressa son dos pour la calmer. Harry entra à son tour et posa la main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui releva alors la tête.

« C'est bon Hermione tout va bien maintenant. » rassura Harry.

« Merci à tous d'être venus m'aider. Je vous serais reconnaissante à jamais. »

Les garçons sourirent et se groupèrent autour d'Hermione pour entamer un câlin collectif pour lui montrer qu'ils l'aimaient et qu'ils étaient tous avec elle.

* * *

 **Voilà Voilà. Merci à toute les personnes qui m'ont donné leur avis sur le premier chapitre. Si vous voulez une suite n'hésitez pas à me le dire. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour,**_

 _ **Vous êtes beaucoup à avoir aimé les premiers chapitres de cette histoire et à avoir demandé une suite. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté de suite plus tôt mais j'ai été très occupé par les études et par ma vie personnelle. J'espère ne pas vous avoir perdu et j'espère également que cette histoire vous plaira encore. Merci à tout ceux qui me suivent et qui verrons ce chapitre. Sachez que j'essaierais de ne plus jamais mettre autant de temps avant de vous écrire.**_

 _ **/!\ je m'excuse également si je n'ai pas répondu à certaines reviews. Ce n'est pas par impolitesse, c'est parce que je pouvait pas répondre tout de suite et ensuite j'ai oublié. J'espère que ça ne vous découragera pas à m'en laisser d'autres !**_

* * *

Plusieurs jours s'étaient passés depuis qu'Hermione s'était rendue pour la dernière fois à l'appartement qu'elle avait partagé avec Ron. Une sorte de routine s'était installée entre elle et Fred. Ils dormaient chaque nuit ensemble officiellement pour empêcher Hermione de faire des cauchemars ou pour pour la réconforter quand ils n'y parvenaient pas bien qu'ils savaient tous les deux, sans vraiment oser se l'avouer, qu'ils recherchaient chacun la présence de l'autre. Le matin, Hermione se levait la première et préparait le petit déjeuné en attendant que Fred apparaîsse. Ils déjeunaient ensemble puis Fred partait au magasin pour travailler.

Hermione passait tout ses journée seule à livre des livres sur la magie. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir plus insisté auprès de Ron pour qu'il accepte qu'elle continue ses études. A l'époque elle avait accepté de céder parce qu'elle avait imaginé un futur où elle aurait élevé leur enfant. A présent qu'elle se retrouvait séparré de Ron, elle se sentait encore plus malheureuse qu'avant. Elle ne regrettait pas d'être enfin libre de faire ce qu'elle voualit sans craindre de représaile mais elle se sentait horriblement seule. Hermione relisait pour la énième fois un livre de potion lorsque Fred rentra.

"Salut je suis rentré comment s'est passé ta journée ?" demanda t-il en prenant place à ses côtés.

"Comme d'habitude. Je me suis ennuyée et j'ai lu les mêmes livres." répondit-elle sans lever les yeux de son livre.

"Je suis vraiment désolé Hermione. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour que tu sois heureuse." livra t-il sincèrement attristé.

"Fred... Tu fais ce qu'il faut que je me sente bien mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir raté ma vie. J'étais la meilleure élève de Poudlard et maintenant je ne suis plus rien." pleura t-elle.

Fred prit dans ses bras la jeune femme qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle pouvait se sentir inutile et souffrir de cette situation. Son frère et lui n'avaient jamais été brillant dans leur études alors il ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre ce que pouvait ressentir la lionne. Néanmoins il avait conscience qu'elle n'était pas du genre à se plaindre pour un rien alors si elle ressentait le besoin d'en parler cela voulait dire qu'elle ne supportait plus cette situation.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne reprendrais pas tes études ?"

"Reprendre mes études ?" demanda t-elle en relevant la tête. "Tu n'y penses pas !"

"Et pourquoi pas ? Tu es jeune, il est temps de reprendre ta vie en mains."

"Mais je ne sais même pas quoi faire ! Je n'avais jamais vraiment réfléchit à ce que je voudrais faire plus tard."

"Tu as le temps d'y réfléchir Hermione mais penses-y. Tu devrais peut-être aller rendre visite à Mac Gonnall demain pour lui demander des conseils."

"Tu as sans doutes raison. J'y réfléchirais."

* * *

Hermione avait passé la nuit à penser à ce que lui avait dit Fred. Reprendre des études... Cela semblait si évident et en même temps si difficile. Elle serait assurément plus âgée que les autres étudiants et il faudrait du temps avant de pouvoir vraiment travailler et arrêter de vivre aux crochets de Fred. Oh bien sûre elle ne désiait pas aller vivre ailleurs mais elle voulait elle aussi participer aux dépenses. C'est cette raison qui avait amené la jeune femme devant le bureau de son ancienne professeur de métamorphose après une matinée à broyer du noir.

"Hermione ! Comme ça me fait plaisir de te voir !" s'écria la vieille femme en la voyant.

"Bonjour professeur j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas."

"Bien sûre que non voyons ! J'aurais toujours du temps pour ma meilleure élève. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

"Et bien en fait je n'ai pas continué mes études mais vous devez sûrement le savoir."

"Oui je suis au courant j'étais très surprise lorsque je l'ai appris."

"En fait après la guerre j'ai emménagé avec Ron et je voulais devenir mère à ses côtés et pour pouvoir m'occuper de mes enfants je pensais que je ne devais pas avoir de métier. Non en réalité c'est Ron qui n'a convaincue de tout ça. Je l'ai quitté à présent. Je vis en collocation avec Fred et il a dit que je pouvais reprendre mes études. Je voudrais trouver un travail pour être enfin débarrassée une bonne fois pour toute de l'influence de Ron et pour pouvoir assumer mes dépenses seule."

"Je vois. Je ne te demanderais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ron mais je ne peux peut-être t'aider pour ta recherche d'emploi. Comme tu le sais depuis la mort de notre cher directeur, je suis devenu la directrice de cette école. Il se trouve que le professeur que nous avons actuellement en défense contre les forces du mal désire prendre sa retraite le plus vite possible. Je te propose donc de suivre un apprentissage en potion avec le professeur Rogue comme ça lorsque tu seras prête tu pourras prendre sa place et lui, il pourra devenir professeur de défense contre les forces du mal."

"J'aimerais beaucoup mais est-ce que vous pensez que le professeur Rogue voudra bien m'enseigner ?"

"Oh ne t'inquiète pas Hermione. Il râle beaucoup mais il sera content depuis le temps qu'il attend de pouvoir changer de matière."

L'entretient avec Mac Gonagall avait duré plus longtemps que ce qu'Hermione avait imaginé. Elle avait longuement parlé avec son ancien professeur des nouveaux professeur et des nouveaux élèves qu'abritait à présent le château. Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, elle trouva un Fred inquiet de n'avoir pas trouvé la jeune femme lorsqu'il était rentré.

"Hermione te voilà enfin !" s'écria t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

"Fred arrête tu m'étouffes ! J'ai suivi ton conseil j'ai été voir Mac Gonagall mais ça a duré plus longtemps que prévu. C'est pour ça que je rentre tard."

"Excuse moi j'ai eu peur en ne te voyant pas. Comment ça s'est passé ?"

"Elle me propose de suivre un apprentissage en maîtrise de potion comme ça le professeur Rogue deviendra professeur contre les forces du mal et moi je récupère son poste."

"C'est géniale Hermione ! J'espère qu'il se comportera comme il faut avec toi ! Si il est trop désagréable surtout tu me le dit et je te promet que je lui rendrait visite !"

"Calmes-toi Fred ! ça va bien se passer !"

"Je le sais, tu es une femme intelligente même lui sera obligé de le reconnaître."

* * *

 _ **Je crois que je vous dois une explication. L'histoire se déroule après la guerre et j'ai bien mis que Dumbledore est mort mais j'ai laissé Rogue vivant. En fait au début c'était une erreur. Je crois que je lis beaucoup trop de fiction où il reste en vie ! Néanmoins c'est plus facile de l'utiliser pour faire avancer cette histoire alors j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. Autre chose : MacGo tutoie Hermione et l'appelle par son prénom parce que je suis Française, c'est comme ça que ça se passe en France, et c'est ce qui m'est venue naturellement.**_

 _ **Laissez-moi vous avis :)**_


End file.
